The present invention relates to an automobile windshield wiper protection device and, in particular, to such a protection device wherein a motor provided on the windshield wiper for driving a pusher rod is used in conjunction with a cushion Dad such that when the wiper is not in use, the rubber wiper blade is urged away from the windshield so as to extend the life span of the blade.
It is known that there are more fair and cloudy days than rainy days worldwide. The automobile windshield wipers are intended for rainy days for removing dirts and water off the windshield such that the driver may have a clear vision ahead. Due to the fact that fair and cloudy days are relatively fewer in number than the rainy days, windshield wipers are often seen rested on the windshield for long period of time, which inevitably shortens the life span of the windshield wipers. The reason is that the high temperature experienced by the windshield as subject to the sun tends to heat and soften the rubber wiper blades, causing deformation, degradation , and even damage of the blades. Consequently, the windshield wipers will no longer perform the normal function of removing water and dirts trapped on the windshield. The most important part of a windshield wiper is the wiper edge. Since the wiper edge is in direct contact with the windshield which is often subject to high temperature caused by the sun, the wiper edge deteriorates rapidly. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid the wiper blade from contacting the windshield in shiny days so as to lengthen the life span of the wiper.
Therefore, there is a need to have a device provided on the automobile to raise the wiper blade so that it is not in contact with the windshield when it is not in use. It is at present available on the market a support frame which is mountable on the windshield. When the windshield wiper is not in use, the user can manually move the wiper arm to place the same on the support frame, thereby preventing the wiper blade from contacting the windshield. Such a device, however, has the following disadvantages: (a) the driver or user may forget or too lazy to support the wiper arm on the device; (b) once in place, it is not possible to actuate the windshield wiper quickly in the even of a shower or sudden rain; and, (c) once the wiper arm is in place, if the switch in electrical circuit with the windshield wiper is turned on accidentally, the wiper actuation motor, driving means, wiper arm, and the support frame itself may be damaged.